Life After the Defeat of Voldemort
by Music Freak814
Summary: Please R&R. This is the second fanfiction i've ever written. I've just never posted it on here.
1. A New Beginning

It's been one year since the defeat of Lord Voldemort, and believe it or not, everyone that Voldemort once killed came back to life. Harry finally got to meet his parents, but it was a long time before her knew that everyone Voldemort killed came back.

Harry and Ron both became Aurors, and Hermione and Ginny both became Matrons (nurses) at St. Mungos.

It wasn't until one day Harry got a memo come to his office, from the front desk telling him to go downstairs to the entrance that he realised his parents were alive.

"Hey Ron you coming?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, sure mate, hang on", Ron replied putting his stuff on his desk.

Harry and Ron went down stairs in the lift, only to discover three people standing there. One was the man who runs the front desk, and the other two were unknown.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Harry asked them looking over at Ron, both of them looking puzzled.

"Can you take us up to your office dear?" The mysterious woman asked.

"Ummmm... okay", Harry said leading the way with Ron right beside him.

"This is a little odd, don't you think?" Ron asked whispering.

"Ya think", Harry replied whispering.

They slowly made it up to the ninth floor (which is where all of the Aurors have there offices).

"Okay have a seat right here, this is my desk", Harry said pointing at two chairs sitting right in front of his desk.

"Oh who are those two in your lovely picture frame?" the woman asked softly.

"Oh, ummmmmmm...", Harry started.

"Oh if you don't want to say then you don't have to", The man said.

"No I don't mind, they're my parents... Voldemort killed them when I was one years old", Harry finished.

"I see", the woman said.

"We're sorry to hear that", the man added.

"Anyway, so what can I help you with?" Harry asked them.

Both the mysterious man, and the mysterious woman looked at each other, lifted there hands and removed the wigs they were wearing revealing that they were really Lily and James Potter.

Harry looked over at Ron, both of them looking puzzled.

"Wait, but how? I'm so confused", Ron stammered.

"Don't worry so am I mate", Harry told Ron.

"DOES IT MAKE YOU TWO HAPPY TO PRETEND TO BE MY PARENTS!?" Harry bellowed.

"KNOWING THAT I'VE NEVER EVEN REALLY MET MY REAL PARENTS!" he yelled again.

"Harry calm down, we are you're real parents", Lily said.

"How is that even possible?" Harry spat.

"You killed Voldemort and then everyone he killed is now alive again, and going to find there families... if you want proof come with us", James said.

"Ron come to", Harry said nervously.

"Oh alright", Ron agreed.

They apparated some where and Harry had no clue where they were, and neither did Ron.

"Where are we?" Harry asked quietly"

"We're where everyone came back to this world, and There is still two people here that I know will convince you" Lily told the two stunned young adults.

Lily and James opened the door, and let Harry and Ron walk through. Once they were inside they seen two people that were dearly missed.

"OH MY GOD! REMUS, TONKS!" Harry screamed.

"Okay now i'm convinced, what about you Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah me too", Ron said still in shock.

"That means I have my parents back, and I can actually get to know them", Harry whispered to Ron.

"That's right Harry", Lily said.

"Now tell us, do you have a girlfriend?" James said winking at Harry.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, it's my best mate Ron's younger sister Ginny, she's in her last year of Hogwarts", Harry said, "she comes and stays with me, Ron and his girlfriend Hermione on holidays. We have a huge Manor", Harry finished off.

"Anyway, when can we meet this Ginny girl?" Lily asked.

"Next week as a matter of fact, it's Christmas holidays", Harry said.

That week went by extremely slow, and Harry hadn't taken his parents to meet the Weasley's yet, as he wanted them to meet Ginny first. Harry had to go and pick Ginny up from kings cross station as she was getting off the train.

"Hey babe", Harry said as Ginny jumped into his arms, "How's school going?" He asked her.

"It's going great!" Ginny said as she was leaning in for a kiss. The two of them stood there making out for a couple of minutes.

"Hey, come on, I have a couple of people I want you to meet, and you'll probably be extremely surprised, I know I was", Harry told her as they were walking to the car.

"Hey did you get a new car?" Ginny asked staring at the car.

"Yep", Harry said.

They arrived back home and in the driveway there was another car, the exact same as Harry's only a different colour. The one Harry was driving was black, and the other one was Ginny's favourite colour, which was red.

"And this one babe, is your birthday present", Harry said.

"OH MY GOD, THANK YOU HARRY!" Ginny screamed.

They got out of the care and walked up to the door, and it opened revealing two people, that Ginny didn't know.

"Ginny these are my parents Lily and James Potter", Harry said.

"But... I... thought... they were...", Ginny stammered.

"Dead?" Harry finished for her.

"Yeah", Ginny said.

"Yeah, well, it turns out that when I killed Voldemort, everyone that he killed came back to live in this world", Harry said.

"Wow that's so cool... I'm Ginny Weasley", Ginny introduced herself holding out her hand for them to shake it, and they did.

"It's very nice to meet you", Lilly and James said at the same time.

"This mom, dad, is the love of my life", Harry said, "Anyway I have to go talk to Ron, so just come inside babe and sit down with Hermione in the living room", Harry told Ginny.

"Hey Ron, are you ready? Ginny and Hermione are in the living room with my parents", Harry told Ron.

"Alright let's do this", Ron said.

The two boys headed downstairs an into the living room. They got down on one knee at the same time.

"Hermione", Ron said first.

"Ginny", Harry said second.

"Will you do the honour of being my wife, and making me the happiest man in the world?" they both said this last part at the same time.

"YES!!" both girls screamed, so Harry and Ron put the rings on there left hand ring finger.

"How long have you two been planning this?" Ginny asked.

"Months", Ron said.

"How do you two ladies like the idea of a double wedding next summer, and then we can go our own ways for our honeymoons?" Harry asked them.

"I like the double weddings, but why don't we just stick together on the honeymoons?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I agree", Hermione stated.

"Okay, fine with me, what about you Ron?" Harry said.

"Yeah, okay", Ron also agreed.

"So it's settled, a double wedding and then a double honeymoon",Harry said.

"Sounds like a plan", the other three said.

"Alright now we're supposed to go over to your parents' house for Christmas holidays, and they already know about the whole coming back thing, because Tonks and Remus are living there and were reunited with Teddy", Harry told Ginny.

They each grabbed some flu powder, and shouted: "Weasley Manor".

When they got there everyone was waiting around the fireplace. The last two to arrive was of course James and Lily.

"Mr and Mrs. Weasley... these are my parents James and Lily Potter", Harry finished off.

"Oh! it's so good to meet you, and it's great to know that Harry can finally have his parents back", Mrs. Weasley said opening her arms to give both James and Lily a hug, while Mr. Weasley just gave them a hand shake.

"Anyway now that you know my parents, and now I know my parents, The four of us have something to tell you. Harry and I, and Hermione and I... are engaged.

"Oh! this is so exciting!", Mrs. Weasley screached.

"Hey where's Tonks and Remus?" Harry asked.

"They're upstairs with Teddy", Mr. Weasley told them.

"Oh, okay", they all said.

"Now this truly is a new beginning", Harry said.

**A/N: Hey anyone who read this... this is only my second fanfic ever in my life (I just never posted it to this site), so i'm hoping it's okay... please R&R**


	2. An Emotional Start to The Holidays

After a few minutes of being in the house Fred came wondering into the living room.

"FRED!" Ginny screamed jumping into his arms after seeing her big brother who she had missed poorly after he was killed.

"Hey little sis", Fred said giving her a big hug as she started to cry.

"Oh Fred I missed you so much, and now you're here again... oh! It's just so nice to finally be able to see you again", Ginny said sobbing into is chest.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" Fred asked wondering why she was crying and making a scene in front of everyone.

"It's just I haven't seen you for one year, and I was still having trouble coping with the fact that you were dead", Ginny told him.

"Oh alright", Fred said.

After Ginny was done hugging Fred Hermione ran up to him as did Ron and Harry and all three of them took turns giving Fred a big hug.

After that big scene Tonks and Remus showed up downstairs with Teddy.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny!" Tonks screamed running up to them and giving them a huge bear hug.

"It's so good to see you", Harry said.

"For sure", the others agreed.

"So what have you four been up to this past year?" Remus asked walking over to them giving them all a hug.

"Nothing really, working", Ron said.

"Yeah, Harry and Ron are Aurors, and Hermione is a nurse at St. Mungos... and thats what i'm gonna be when I leave school", Ginny told them.

"Yeah, and Harry and Ron have caught all of the death eaters, and now they're in Azkaban", Hermione said.

"Really?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah", Harry and Ron said starting to blush.

"Anyway we have some news to tell you", Ron said, "Hermione and I are... engaged".

"And, Ginny and I are engaged", Harry finished.

"What! That's so great!" Tonks screamed excitedly.

"Awesome news... since when?" Remus asked.

"Since just a couple of hours ago", Ginny said.

"Yes, but we've been planning it for months", Harry told them.

"That's so great, let's celebrate?" Remus said walking towards the kitchen.

"Alright sounds good", Ginny said.

"Yes, let's", Hermione added.

Remus walked into the kitchen and a couple of minutes later came out with fifteen butter beers, one for all nine Weasley's plus Remus, Tonks, Harry, and Hermione, Fleur, and Charlie's new girlfriend Kendra.

"Since it's Christmas break let's listen to some Christmas music, shall we?" Mrs. Weasley asked everyone.

"Alright, but make it some good one's please mom", Ginny said.

"Oh, alright", Mrs. Weasley said.

"Shall we all dance as well?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes let's", Harry and Ron agreed.

"Oh I forgot to tell everyone... I've invited a couple of other people to join us for Christmas", Mrs. Weasley announced.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. They should be here any second", Mrs. Weasley said as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it", Mrs. Weasley said walking to the kitchen door.

"Ash... Angelina, Katie, so glad you can make it. Everyone else is threw here", Mrs. Weasley said directing the two pretty girls towards the living room.

"Fred?!" Angelina squealed running over to him and jumping up into his arms.

"Hey Angelina", Fred said looking at her straight into he eyes, and Angelina stood on her tippy toes to give him a huge passionate kiss.

"Hey Katie", George said leaning down to give Katie a kiss.

"Hey George", Katie said accepting the kiss.

"Here we are", Mrs. Weasley said bringing more butterbeer out.

"Okay, so Fred? How exactly are you here?" Angelina asked.

"Well when Harry here defeated Voldemort, everyone him or his death eaters killed came back to this world... these are Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter", Fred finished off.

"Wow that's so cool. Harry thanks so much, you've saved mine and Fred's relationship, I haven't been on one date since well... Fred was killed, but now he's back so it's all good", Angelina said walking over to Harry and giving him a big hug.

"No problem, it was me or him, and well... you know how it played out obviously... oh and guess what Angelina", Harry said.

"What?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Ginny and I are engaged".

"And Hermione and I are engaged".

"Oh my gosh, really", Angelina asked.

"Yep, as of a few hours ago", Ginny said.

"That's so cool!" Angelina said.

"Okay everyone supper's ready now", Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

Everyone walking into the kitchen and the table was two times as long, and it was like Hogwarts all over again.

"Wow, this is just like Hogwarts mom", Ginny said.

"I know that was the point", Mrs. Weasley laughed.

Everyone sat down at the table , on the two very tip ends of the table was Mrs. Weasley on one se and Arthur on the opposite side, then along the one side of the table were the girls: Fleur, Hermione, Angelina, Ginny, Katie, Tonks and Kendra. Along the other side were the guys: Bill across from Fleur, Ron Across from Hermione, Fred across from Angelina, Harry across from Ginny, George across from Katie, Remus across from Tonks, and Charlie across from Kendra. Teddy was sleeping in his stroller.

After everyone finished there supper they went into the living room and Fred told Angelina to sit down.

"Angelina I know I've been gone for a year, but since I've been back I've been planning this, but I didn't know when I would see you", Fred said reaching into his pocket, and pulled out a small box.

"Opening the box, he said "Angelina, will you do me the honour in becoming my wife, and making me the happiest I've ever been?"

"Oh Fred, of course I will!" Angelina squeaked.

George did the exact same thing afterwards and Katie accepted his proposal.

"Oh! That's four of our kids engaged now Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah it's so great", Arthur said.

"Okay now we have to figure out sleeping arrangements", Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay well, you're the parents, and it's your house, so tell us where we're sleeping", Harry told her.

"Okay well I can't really say anything about anyone except Ginny and Harry, since Ginny really isn't an adult yet... so Fred, George, Angelina and Katie can have Fred and George's room... Ron and Hermione can have Ron's room... Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Kendra will have to take the two attic rooms, and... What the hell Harry and Ginny can take Ginny's room seeing as you guys would sleep in the same bed if you were at your own house... Remus and Tonks can sleep down here on the pull out couch, is that okay with you?" Mrs. Weasley finished.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine", Tonks told her.

"Now off to bed, and no being to noisy, all of you", Mr. Weasley said.

"Hey that goes for you two too", Fred said trying not to laugh but didn't succeed once everyone else started to roar out laughing.

"Alright, that's enough, now go to bed", Mrs. Weasley said.


	3. The Christmas Holiday Fiasco

The next morning everyone awoke quite late in the day because they were all drinking the night before. Ginny woke up and went downstairs to the sitting room to find Tonks sitting there feeding Teddy a bottle, and Remus was just sitting thee watching.

"Good morning Tonks, Remus and little Teddy. Do you mind if I sit down?" Ginny asked Tonks.

"No not at all", Tonks said cheerfully.

"Oh he's getting so big", Ginny said to Tonks and Remus smiling at Teddy.

"I know he is, isn't he?" Tonks said putting the bottle down on the table and started burping Teddy.

"Morning", Tonks, Remus and Ginny heard so they turned around.

"Oh good morning Fred and Angelina", Ginny said.

"Morning", Angelina said.

Slowly over the next hour people were still getting out of bed, and fending for themselves for breakfast. Everyone was still so tired that everyone just grabbed a bowl of cereal and went into the sitting room to eat it.

"Okay, so today's Christmas Eve day, what is on the schedule for today?" Mrs. Weasley asked everyone in the room.

"I dunno Mrs. Weasley", Harry said.

"Harry don't call me Mrs. Weasley anymore, call me mom, and that goes for all of you who are engaged to one of my children", Mrs. Weasley finished.

"And call be dad", Mr. Weasley told them.

"Okay", Harry, Hermione, Angelina, and Katie all chimed.

"I still can't believe that four of our children are engaged Arthur, they're growing up so fast", Molly said trying to hold back her sobs.

"It's okay mom, let it out", Ginny told her.

"No, i'm fine, I really am", Molly told everyone.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, positive", Molly said.

"Okay, anyway so what are we gonna do as one big family?" George asked.

"Ummm... I dunno", Fred said.

"Well it's already pretty late anyway, so-", Harry started to say.

"Wait, what time is it?" Arthur asked.

"6:00 PM, why?" Molly told him.

'The next morning everyone awoke quite late in the day because they were all drinking the night before. Ginny woke up and went downstairs to the sitting room to find Tonks sitting there feeding Teddy a bottle, and Remus was just sitting thee watching.

"Good morning Tonks, Remus and little Teddy. Do you mind if I sit down?" Ginny asked Tonks.

"No not at all", Tonks said cheerfully.

"Oh he's getting so big", Ginny said to Tonks and Remus smiling at Teddy.

"I know he is, isn't he?" Tonks said putting the bottle down on the table and started burping Teddy.

"Morning", Tonks, Remus and Ginny heard so they turned around.

"Oh good morning Fred and Angelina", Ginny said.

"Morning", Angelina said.

Slowly over the next hour people were still getting out of bed, and fending for themselves for breakfast. Everyone was still so tired that everyone just grabbed a bowl of cereal and went into the sitting room to eat it.

"Okay, so today's Christmas Eve day, what is on the schedule for today?" Mrs. Weasley asked everyone in the room.

"I dunno Mrs. Weasley", Harry said.

"Harry don't call me Mrs. Weasley anymore, call me mom, and that goes for all of you who are engaged to one of my children", Mrs. Weasley finished.

"And call be dad", Mr. Weasley told them.

"Okay", Harry, Hermione, Angelina, and Katie all chimed.

"I still can't believe that four of our children are engaged Arthur, they're growing up so fast", Molly said trying to hold back her sobs.

"It's okay mom, let it out", Ginny told her.

"No, i'm fine, I really am", Molly told everyone.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, positive", Molly said.

"Okay, anyway so what are we gonna do as one big family?" George asked.

"Ummm... I dunno", Fred said.

"Well it's already pretty late anyway, so-", Harry started to say.

"Wait, what time is it?" Arthur asked.

"6:00 PM, why?" Molly told him.

"Because I have to go to work until midnight tonight, and I have to be there by 6:30 PM, so I'd better leave now. I'll see you all later or tomorrow, bye-now", Arthur said.

"Bye", echoed throughout the whole room.

"Shall we just listen to Christmas music?" Hermione asked.

"Well thats about all there is to do, unless you wanna go play in the snow", Katie said, while Angelina nodded her head in agreement.

"Well i'm up for snow Quidditch", Fred said.

"I agree", George said.

"Alright", Harry and Ron said.

"Ummm... fine", Katie said.

"Yes okay", Angelina said.

"Why not", Ginny added.

"Okay so that's Fred, Harry, Angelina, and Ginny on one team", George said, "and me, Ron and Katie... Hermione do you want to play?" George asked her.

"Please Hermione it'll make the teams even?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh alright", Hermione said giving in.

"Great, so it's me, Ron, Katie and Hermione on a team against Fred, Harry, Angelina, and Ginny", George repeated.

"Okay let's go over here and make a plan", Harry said.

"And we'll go over here", Ron said.

_ ~Harry, Ginny, Fred and Angelinas Plan~_"Okay, I'll play seeker, Angelina, Fred do you two wanna play the positions you had at Hogwarts?" Harry asked them.

"Okay so I'll be a beater", Fred said.

"And I'll be a chaser", Angelina said.

"Which leaves... Ginny will you be our keeper?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah I guess", Ginny said.

_ ~Ron, Hermione, George and Katies plan~_"Okay I'll play keeper, Katie, George, do you two wanna play the positions you had a Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Okay so I'll be a beater", George said.

"And I'll be a chaser", Katie said.

"Hermione will you be our seeker, most likely against Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah okay, but i'm warning you we'll lose", Hermione warned them.

"We don't care if we lose we're only playing to have fun", George said.

"Okay", Hermione said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you guys ready?" Ron yelled over to Harry and the others.

"Yeah are you?" Harry yelled back.

"Yep".

"Okay so does one or all of you want to be an announcer for our game?" Harry asked the others.

"I'll be an announcer", Tonks told them casting a spell to put an extremely thick winter suit, scarf, hat, gloves and boots on Teddy, and then casting the spell on herself.

"Remus, are you coming?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute", Remus told them.

"Is everyone gonna come out and watch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah we'll come", Charlie and Kendra said.

"Us to" Fleur said getting up off the couch followed by Bill.

"Yeah i'm coming as well", Molly said.

Before everyone went outside they all cast a spell on themselves to put a snow suit, winter hat, boots, scarves, glove ETC. on themselves, but seeing as Ginny couldn't do magic yet, Harry did it for her. They all grabbed their broomsticks and went outside. It was colder than they had thought and snow was just starting to fall again. Tonks added a face warmer, and snow goggles to Teddy, as everyone else did the same things to themselves.

"The good thing is that we have snow suits now", Ginny said.

"Yeah for sure", Harry added.  
_~The start of the game~_

"The players take off up into the air, and the bludgers are released, followed by the snitch, and here goes the quaffle", Tonks' voice could only just be heard because the wind was whistling.

"Angelina grabs the quaffle, she's flying great, she shoots at the goal hoops and SHE SCORES!" Tonks yelled into the microphone.

"Katie's got the quaffle trying to even out the score, she shoots, but Ginny saves it".

"Oh Harry's spotted the snitch right near the ground and he speeds after it as Hermione sees it she dives as well".

"The snitch is blowing around in the wind and it hit Harry right in the face, but he didn't catch it, and Katie's tied the score 10-10".

"Oh and what's this, a first time seeker seems to have caught the snitch! George, Ron, Hermione and Katie have won this game!"

_ ~The game ends~_"Okay, can we go inside? It's a little to windy to pay anymore", Tonks said through the microphone.

Everyone came flying to the ground looking frozen to their brooms.

"Yeah let's go inside now", Harry said.

Once they were all inside Molly made everyone nice hot cups of coco and they all sat by the fireplace.

"Alright I think it's time for bed, you all look very tired, and we have to get up early tomorrow morning", Molly said.

"I agree", Tonks said.

"Okay", everyone moaned.

Everyone marched up the stairs saying goodnight to one another as they went.

"Night", everyone said.

The next morning Molly woke up at 5:00 AM and noticed that Arthur was not in bed.

"Arthur!" she called.

Harry woke up to the sound of Molly calling for Arthur so he got out of bed to go downstairs.

"Remus, Tonks wake up I need to ask you something", Harry said shaking them.

"Yeah Harry what is it?" Tonks said.

"Do you know if Arthur came home at midnight like he was supposed to?" Harry asked.

"No we don't, why", Tonks said a little worried now.

"Because Molly is up in her room yelling his name, and apparently he's not there", Harry told them.

"I'll go and check, I'll be right back", Tonks said getting out of bed and slipping her house coat and her slippers on.

"Thanks Tonks", Harry said smiling.

"No problem", Tonks said walking up stairs.

"Arthur where are you!" Molly screamed again.

"Molly it's Tonks i'm coming in, and turning on the light", Tonks told her.

Tonks went inside and turned on the light to find Molly all alone in her bed sobbing so hard her eyes were swollen.

"Okay Molly we'll go send an owl to the Ministry to see if he's still there if not then we'll call a search party", Tonks told her.

"I'm sorry, I was just having a bad dream about Arthur being killed and I woke up and he wasn't in bed", Molly said slowing down her sobs.

"It's okay, it's okay", Tonks said trying to comfort her. By this point everyone in the house was awake from the last scream she gave in her bedroom.

Everyone came out of their bedrooms after Mrs. Weasley had gotten downstairs.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Your fathers not here and he was supposed to be here a long time ago", Tonks said.

"Okay i'm sending an owl to the ministry now", Tonks told everyone.

_Dear whomever gets this at the Ministry,___

_This is Nymphadora Tonks writing to you in concern of Arthur Weasley. I'm currently staying at the Weasley's house and it has come to my attention just a few minutes past 5:00 AM on Christmas day that Arthur did not return home at Midnight as planned. Is it possible to tell us if he's working late and is still there or if he had left to come home. Please write back ASAP.___

_Signed Nymphadora Tonks, Auror_" Take this to the Ministry of Magic as fast as you can Pigwidgeon", Tonks said to Ron's once tiny owl, which is a lot larger than before.

Everyone waited in the Weasley's sitting room for just over an hour when Pigwidgeon came back with a reply letter.

_Dear everyone at Arthur Weasleys,___

_Arthur was about to leave work at midnight as planned when he got an urgent call in the muggle world at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, home of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley, ex home of Harry James Potter. He said he'd tend to that on his way home. We then got an urgent call from Mrs. Figg of number 6 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey. She told us that Arthur was walking on the side of the road when he got hit by a snow plow and knocked into a snow bank. He has been taken to St. Mungos and is currently in a coma, in ICU pending surgery which should be happening at around 8:00 this morning. We tried to send an owl earlier but it couldn't find a way inside to get the letter to you. We're sorry for the inconvience.___

_Signed Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for magic_" Oh my god!" Molly screamed starting to sob again.

"Okay everyone get dressed we're gonna flu over to St. Mungos. Hermione I know you have Christmas off but will you get your uniform on and be Arthur's nurse that way we can be fully updated?" Tonks said.

"Of course! Of course!" Hermione said while running up the stairs to get her uniform on.

"Okay as many people that will fit get into the fireplace, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley in the first set, and as many of the Weasley kids that will fit, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny get in with Molly and Hermione", Tonks said taking the lead.

"St. Mungos!" All of them screamed.

"Alright Bill, Charlie, Harry, Katie, Angelina, Fleur, and Kendra get in", Tonks said.

"St. Mungos!" They yelled.

"Alright Remus, it's me, you and Teddy left... St. Mungos!" Remus and Tonks yelled.

When they got to St. Mungos Hermione talked to her boss and he immediately put her as Arthur's nurse.

"Okay, Arthur is going in for surgery now, so we'll just have to wait to see how it goes, but in the mean time why don't we just sit in this quiet room because no one can come in except the doctors when there's a family in here", Hermione explained to them.

"I can't wait to become a nurse here just like you Hermione", Ginny said drifting off to sleep on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, you all can try to sleep if you'd like I have to get back to the ICU and wait for Arthur to return from his operation and then I'll come and get you, but if you need me the ICU is just down the hall here", Hermione said pointing to the right.

"Okay, thanks dear", Molly said yawning.

"I guess Christmas is delayed of now until Arthur gets out of here", Molly told the rest of the gang.

"Yeah totally, it'll be no fun without dad there", Ginny said.

"Agreed", was the word that made a faint echo around the room.

"Alright I'll see you all soon", Hermione told them leaving the room and walking down the hall thinking to herself 'wow, this is a holiday fiasco, what else could go wrong?'


	4. St Mungos

Hermione spoke to soon. She heard a flat line coming from inside the ICU that works in.

"Oh no", Hermione said starting to run down the hall.

"It can't be Arthur, he can't be done in surgery yet", Hermione panted walking into the big rectangle room.

"Okay, it's not Arthur because he's not back yet, so who is it?" Hermione said talking to herself.

"Oh my gosh, when did he get in this ICU, because he wasn't here when I left the room 10 minutes ago", He was just brought in here Nurse Granger. I didn't even get him onto the new bed when he started to flat line", the frightened new nurse told her.

"It's okay nurse Watson, have you done anything to try and save him?" Hermione asked.

"I tried using those things", the nurse said pointing to the defibrillator.

"Okay, well I'll use it now, and hopefully we can save this poor boy", Hermione said.

"Okay", the other nurse agreed.

"Clear!" Hermione said.

"Again, clear!"

"Again, clear!"

"One more, clear!"

"Now CPR, get the bag over there, put it on his mouth, and squeeze it every time I say to, okay", Hermione said calmly.

"Okay".

"1,2,3,4, now"

"1,2,3,4, now"

"1,2,3,4, now"

"1,2,3,4, now"

The boy started breathing again.

"We did it!" nurse Watson screamed.

"Yes, we did, and it didn't take that long", Hermione said as the doctor came running through the doors.

"What happened? I just heard the flat line, while walking back here", the doctor said.

"Well I was down the hall talking to the Weasley family, and I was on my way back when I heard the flat line, and it took me a few seconds before I got here by running", Hermione started but then paused.

"I was scared and Hermione saved him", Nurse Watson told the doctor.

"Well done Hermione, well done indeed", the doctor said shaking her hand violently.

"Well we've got news said two surgeons bring Mr. Weasley back from his operation.

"He's going to be fine, we saved him".

"But we don't want him to have visitors for a couple of days", the other surgeon said.

"Okay, I'll tell them the news, and that they can't see him yet", Hermione said walking to the door.

"I've got some good and bad news", Hermione said walking into the room, where everyone was awake.

"How about the good first?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Alright, so Arthur is going to make it, but-", Hermione got cut off.

"YEAH!"

"WOO!", everyone was screaming.

"Hang on, but what?" Ron asked.

"He can't have visitors for a few days, probably a week or so, because he needs to recover, and seeing anyone but me won't help, but you guys can get him presents, make him cards and I can give them to him for you", Hermione told them.

"Okay, anything for him to get better", Harry said.

"Yeah", Ron said.

"Now, what's the bad", Ginny asked Hermione.

"Neville, was just brought into the ICU, and he started to flat line, but I managed to save him, so he's okay for now", Hermione told them.

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible", Ginny said trying not to cry.

"Nurse Hermione Granger please report to the staff room on the main floor, and bring all of the Weasleys and whomever is here with them", was what was said by a deep male voice over the P.A. System.

"Okay then, let's go, follow me", Hermione said.

They all walked into the staff room, and it was dark except for the light coming through the windows. All of a sudden people shouted surprise and jumped out, the lights went on, and a big sign said congratulations.

"What's all this?" Hermione asked.

"You my dear are being promoted to doctor, and my ICU is now handed over to you, i'm retiring next week, and I was looking for someone to take my place, and I found her", the doctor said.

"CONGRADUALTIONS!", the whole room roared. Hermione was speechless.

"Wow I don't know what to say, do nurses usually get promoted to doctor?" she asked perplexed.

"Nope, so this is like a once in a lifetime chance, do you accept?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione said excited.

"But what is this for anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Well i'm retiring and you just saved that boy in there, I think you'll do fine", he said.

"Okay".

"We have some snacks here if you all would like to eat, because I doubt with your rush to get here you guys haven't eaten today".

"No, you're right, we haven't".

"Well, we've got bread, a toaster, cereal, milk etc."

"Okay thank you very much", everyone said.

After everyone was finished eating they flooed back home, all except Hermione, who had to stay to do her job, but she had a way of communicating with everyone while she was at work. She had the other part of Sirius' mirror, as Harry still ha his. Harry gave it to her to keep them informed on what's happening with Neville and Mr. Weasley.


	5. Two Sets Of Good News

Hermione got home from work really late that evening.

"Hermione, you scared us half to death!" Ron bellowed. After everyone heard Ron's yell they all dropped what they were doing, and ran to the living room. Some people were in the kitchen and others were in there bedrooms.

"Well i'm sorry, but I was tending to your father who didn't want me to leave, because he didn't want to be with a different nurse for the night. When he fell asleep I managed to sneak out".

"Okay fine, but next time let us know, okay? Please?

"Yes, babe, I will", Hermione said yawning. "Anyway i'm so tired so i'm going to go off to bed, goodnight everyone, and i'm sorry for scaring you".

The word "Goodnight" rang around the whole room.

Ron followed Hermione up the stairs, and they were followed by the rest of the house, except for Remus, Tonks, and Teddy, as they were to sleep in the living room.

The next morning it was a huge blizzard outside, so Hermione was glad she only had to flu to work. Hermione felt sorry for muggle's who had to be out in this, for that day Molly kept flooing in and out of St. Mungos to check on Arthur. Eventually Hermione told her that she'd call them through the mirror and let them know what was going on, as Arthur still couldn't have visitors for three days.

"Hello!"

Everyone heard Hermione scream from the mirror which was laying on the kitchen table beside Harry as he ate his supper staring out at all of the snow, which hasn't slowed down at all.

"Hey, why'd you scream? You should know that I would have the mirror with me", Harry pointed out to Hermione earnestly.

"Sorry", Hermione mumbled.

"Anyway, so what's new on Neville and Arthur's conditions?" Molly asked walking up behind Harry and Making him jump.

"Oh, sorry dear for startling you".

"That's okay Molly".

"So..."

"Well, Neville is still on life support, but he is doing better, is lungs are starting to open up. We just brought him back from an X-ray on his chest. His heart his still pumping which obviously is a good thing. I think he's gonna make it", Hermione blurted out.

"Oh, that's wonderful news, and now what about Arthur?" Molly said starting to get excited.

"Oh he's made almost a full recovery, he's awake and knows what's going on, he's on pain killers, he has to take sleeping pills when he's tired. I'm gonna say that you all can come visit him tomorrow, but only one or two people in the room at a time. I'd say our happy couples can go in together. I'm gonna make a schedule and bring it home with me, and that's the schedule we'll have to follow everyday."

"Okay, sounds good to me", Molly said to the mirror. "Can we see them?".

"Through the mirror? Of course!"

"Oahu, Neville looks pretty banged up", Harry said looking sad. "But on the other hand Arthur is looking much better".

"Yes, indeed Harry", Molly agreed.

"Hey, where is everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"In the living room, they already finished supper, and said if you called to just fill them in on what's going on", Harry finished taking another bite of his turkey sandwich.

"Oh, I see, anyway I have to get back to work, Bye!" Hermione said putting the mirror back in her purse.

Harry ran into the living room, and told everyone what Hermione told them. They were so happy, and couldn't wait until they got the schedule.

"Anyway, i'm tired, and i'm not feeling well, so i'm gonna head to bed", Katie told everyone.

"Whoa babe, this early?" George asked.

"Yeah, I feel really sick".

"Okay, well I'll get you like a bucket or something to put beside the bed", George said as he stood up walking to the kitchen.

George helped Katie get into bed and tucked her in, then said: "If you need me just holler, and I'll be up here fast", George told Katie then kissed her and went to leave the room.

A faint "okay" was all he heard as he shut the door.

Back in the living room Ron said to Harry, "Well, I think Katie's pregnant, I've heard her throwing up a lot some mornings".

"Really? Wow", Harry said.

"Hey George, you should tell Katie to take a pregnancy test, I've heard her throwing up some mornings lately", Ron told George as he sat back down on the couch.

"Do you think she might be pregnant?" George asked sounding a little worried.

"Yeah I do", Ron said.

"Yes George, I agree, she may not be, but it's a good precaution", Molly agreed.

"Okay, I'll try and talk her into it", George said.

The next day Katie was still feeling a little ill and she was in the bathroom for a lot of the morning so George and Katie told the theirs to go ahead and go to St. Mungo's.

"Katie, maybe you should take a pregnancy test, my family seems to think you might be pregnant, and it's just a precaution", George told her.

"Alright, will you get me one?"

"Yes, of course babe".

"I don't want to tell anyone anything just yet, whether I am or not, okay?"

"Yes, of course".

George flooed over top the wizarding drug store, and asked the lady in the pregnancy test isle which one would be best to determine a pregnancy.

"I'd say that this one would be best", the lady said handing George a test called 'First Response'.

"Okay, thank you so much for your help", George said taking the test up to the cashier and paying $40.00 for it.

"Wow, expensive", George said running back to the fireplace to flu back to The Burrow.

At St. Mungos Hermione was just letting Molly in last to see Arthur.

"You understand why I put you last right Molly?" Hermione asked.

"Ummm... No not really", Molly told her.

"I did it because then you can stay longer than you would have been able to if you had went first", Hermione explained.

"Ohhh, how thoughtful", Molly exclaimed as she walked into the ICU.

"Thank-you Molly", Hermione said closing the door behind her.

Back at The Burrow George was sitting on his Katie's bed while Katie was in sitting in the bathroom about to take the test.

"Are you done yet?" George asked Katie. Right when he finished his question he heard the toilet flush, and he said to himself 'I take that as a yes then'.

Katie came out of the bathroom holding the pregnancy test in her hand just staring at it.

"I have to wait for about five minutes before it gives me the results. That's what it said on the box", Katie said sitting down beside George.

Katie got hungry so they went downstairs, and after five minutes he seen Katie's facial expression change.

"Well what does the test say Katie?"


End file.
